


That Night

by thekathlife



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, I was bored and thirsty, Jenlisa Adaptation, Might post there first then here a couple of days later cuz I'm a lazy ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekathlife/pseuds/thekathlife
Summary: Lisa is a commitment-phobe with a string of lovers under her belt.Jennie is a hot shot financial whiz kid who wants to tick a one-night stand off her bucket list.When the two meet, neither expect anything more than a quick encounter, but the intensity of their connection exceeds anything either could have imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Lisa**

"Tell me something, Lisa." An alcohol-fueled smirk curved Yang's lips. "Is munching minge OK for vegetarians?" he said loudly from the bar stool.

Lisa had lost count of how many digs Yang had made at her once he'd had too many beers and lost any sense of decency and decorum, but none had been as personal as that or as attention grabbing. She could feel four sets of eyes burning into her as her friends waited for her response. The rest of the bar had fallen silent. 

_Thanks for the backup girls._

Not one to be rushed, Lisa took a long sip of beer and deliberately took her time, swirling the bitter liquid around her mouth before placing her glass dead center on its mat. She fixed a hard gaze on Yang's slightly swimming eyes and said matter-of-factly, "It's fine." She paused for a second or two. 'much better than nibbling on some dried up old nuts." 

Muffled laughter sounded around the room as Yang glared angrily at her, his face turning beetroot. He stood, doing his impression of a Weeble, took a final swallow of beer, and slammed the empty glass down on the bar. "Brainwashed is all I can say. You lot and the fucking media trying to make—" 

"Enough, Dad!" Somi, the bartender, yelled, reaching over the bar to grab his sleeve. Even though it was a woman-only club, Somi made allowances for her widowed dad when it was less busy. "People are trying to chill, they don't need your crap." 

Especially on a Sunday, Lisa wanted to add. It was the last drinking day before they got back on the dreaded work treadmill for God's sake, and her friends wanted to make the most of it.

Fortunately for Lisa, she had no reason to hate Mondays, let alone the rest of the week. Unlike her friends, she had no deadlines, no contracts and most importantly, no boss. They envied her lifestyle of course, but she always reminded them that their exuberant wages more than made up for her personal freedom in spades. Normally that consoled them somewhat. Lisa made a living as a personal trainer and although she knew she could make more by increasing her workload or pitching for fancy, loaded clients, she was more than happy to just be getting by.

Possessions and material stuff had no interest for her. The talk resumed once Yang made a hasty retreat to Somi's flat above the bar. CL, the eldest of her friends at thirty-five, was complaining about the lack of talent on Tinder for women her age.

"I'm old enough to be their damn mother." CL drained the last of her Jack Daniels and Coke and signaled for Somi to bring another round of drinks. 

"So what? Surely experience counts for something in the sack?" Jisoo was the group's most optimistic member. She always turned a negative into a positive. Even when she found out her girlfriend of two years had been cheating on her consistently, Jisoo had put it down to Irene having a free spirit and the need to spread her love to the many. No one else in their group shared her sentiment but if that's what got her through the day, what right did Lisa have to say any different?

CL looked over at her with a puzzled expression. It was obvious she wasn't buying Jisoo's twist on things. "And what about the fact that my body has gone to pot? You think some hot young chick is gonna find my “experience” a turn on when they have to literally lift my tits up to have a suck—" 

"Whoa! Too much information there," Rosé said, covering her ears with her hands. "That is so gross. How the hell am I going to get that image out of my mind?" 

Lisa laughed. Rosé was one of the sweetest, kindest women she had ever met. And they agreed on just about everything. Apart from sex. Rosé hated the thought of it with a passion. Not that there was any reason. There were no bad experiences. She hadn't had a string of unsatisfactory lovers. The fact was, Rosé had never had sex with a woman before. Or a man. Or anyone in between for that matter. It was just the thought of sharing bodily fluids that repulsed her to the core. Lisa on the other hand loved it! Nothing turned her on more than the sticky evidence of another woman's excitement.

"Oh, get over yourself, Rosé." CL scoffed. "If you'd actually had experience of having sex—" 

"Oh, gawd, not that old chestnut again." Rosé shook her head. "I don't need to have sex to know I'm not missing anything. Look at you lot. If it's that great, why don't you ever do anything but moan?" 

CL visibly cringed and Jisoo stepped in as peacemaker. "CL isn't moaning about sex, Rosé, she's merely talking about the lack of it. Which I can attest to I'm afraid." 

"I think I need to find some new friends to hang out with," Rosé muttered to herself. "Or at least women whose brains aren't fixated on getting laid." 

Lisa nudged Rosé with her shoulder and grinned. "Where would the fun be in that?" 

Somi brought the drinks over to the table and there was silence as she handed them out.

"Cheers," Lisa said, nodding in thanks for the beer.

"No worries, these are on the house for my dad's behaviour," Somi said as she turned away to serve the customer that had just walked in. 

"Guys, I think Rosé has a valid point," Jisoo said thoughtfully. "I mean to be fair, it is quite excluding to talk about a topic Rosé has zero interest in." 

Rosé flashed Jisoo an appreciative grin. "At least someone gets it." 

"OK," Lisa said. "What do you suggest we talk about? Work?" 

CL groaned. "That is one subject I don't even want to think about until I have to. I have enough of that six days a week." 

"TV?" 

"Boring," Jisoo said pulling her face.

"OK, does anyone know any gossip?" Lisa said, clutching at straws. Apart from work and sex there really wasn't much else going on in her life.

"What about lesbian films?" Rosé said with enthusiasm.

"OK, cool," Lisa said lifting her glass to toast that idea. Films were interesting. Not that she had been to the cinema in an age but if it meant Rosé felt included, films it was. "So which films have you seen lately?" 

Rosé fidgeted in her seat. 'me? I… I." 

CL let out a frustrated sigh. "This is bloody ridiculous. Movies have shit to do with my life or the problem I'm facing now. I want to get laid goddammit!" 

"And you will," Lisa said. She sympathized. There had been many times when she had felt the same, especially considering her penchant for sex.

"Oh yeah of course you'd say that. You don't have any problems when it comes to women." 

"You're so wholesome, even vegans can eat you," Jisoo said to Lisa in a voice so loud everyone around them turned to look.

"I'd eat her any time." A woman with red hair from the next table winked at Lisa, getting a resounding cheer of approval from her friends, but Lisa just laughed. 

She had no intention of being eaten by anyone today. After leaving the bar, she would head home. Sometimes, especially on Sundays, she just liked having her space to herself. And that included her bed.

Across from her, the large mirror on the wall attested to her good looks. Her tousled, dark blonde hair was pinned up in a messy ponytail. With tresses down to her shoulders, it was her usual method of keeping it out of her face. The added bonus was that it made her big dark brown eyes even more prominent and appealing to so many women who loved nothing more than to gaze into them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lisa spotted a regular taking a sip of beer before turning away from the bar. It was a well-known fact that Lefty's scrawny frame couldn’t handle a lot of alcohol. On her way to the table adjacent to Lisa’s, Lefty's foot caught on a bar stool leg and she staggered ahead with great velocity, almost spilling her drink over Lisa and losing the glass which shattered on the floor.

"Oh God, I am so sorry, Lisa," Lefty muttered as she tried to find her footing. "I tr-tri… I fell over that chair, I think."

Lisa helped her up, waving her hand at CL who looked like she was about to give Lefty a piece of her mind for being so clumsy. Lisa mouthed, "Leave it" and helped Lefty out of the way of the glass shards.

"Somi! Can I get a mop and bucket, please?" Lisa called over her shoulder. “don't worry. I'll take care of this, Lefty." 

"I am so sorry. Must have lost my… m-my footing, my balance," Lefty rambled on as Lisa propped her up on her arm and led her to an empty seat.

"Are you for real, gorgeous?" The redhead was by Lisa's side in an instant. She was clearly well off. The expensive trainers she wore and the gold watch on her wrist attested to that. Lisa would have acknowledged the brands if she could, but that sort of crass flaunting of money was one of her biggest turn-offs. To her they were trainers and a watch, and her cheaper ones might not scream "I'm rich" but they did the job for her.

"How can you be so laid back after someone almost spills a drink on you? Look at you. Sweet as honey and sexy as fuck even if you are on your knees mopping up beer," she said. Lisa couldn't help but notice the woman's rapt attention on her erect nipples caused by the scare of the near miss.

Lisa enjoyed the crudely expressed compliments as much as any woman would, but she'd had more forgettable one-night stands than she cared to remember. What she craved now was a woman who could make her insides melt.

She looked beyond the woman trying to clumsily pick her up and spotted another woman, a cat eyed brunette dressed in a skimpy dress, sitting alone at a table.

_Someone like her!_


	2. Chapter Two

**Jennie**

Jennie watched the scene playing out a few feet away with interest.

Cat and mouse games in bars always amused her. What was so intriguing about this situation was the relentless way the red-headed woman seemed intent on claiming her prize, despite it being quite obvious the admittedly cute blonde had no interest in her. Would the blonde relent in the end? Or would the other woman simply give up?

Jennie absent-mindedly lifted her drink to her lips and it took her a few seconds to realize the glass was empty. _Damn._ She quickly flicked her eyes around the room to see if anyone had noticed her faux pas. Luckily it seemed as though no one had. Now she had a dilemma. If she went to the bar she would miss out on the outcome, but what was the alternative? Sit there stone cold sober on her birthday?

_No way._

She needed the Dutch courage if she was going to go through with her plan: To have a one-night stand so she could tick it off her bucket list, and what better night to do that than on her birthday?

She rose from her chair at the corner table beyond the reach of the pub lights, and strode towards the bar, stepping lightly over the patch of wet floor the blonde was still mopping up. The blonde woman paused for a moment to let her pass, and their gazes locked. The jolt of excitement that coursed through her veins took Jennie by complete surprise, so much so that she found it difficult to tear her gaze away from her deep brown eyes.

“Another wine, please,” Jennie said, forcing the look of pure lust off her face with a smile. She was dumbstruck by the blonde woman’s good looks. From afar she had looked attractive but close up… she was breathtaking and her deep penetrating eyes… _Oh my God her eyes._ Her mind’s eye pictured the woman naked, entwined between her legs, breathy and sweaty... _oh, shit!_

Jennie knew instinctively she was the one.

“Coming right up,” the bartender said, interrupting Jennie’s thoughts, dragging her back to the present. She hadn’t noticed Jennie’s perturbed state and had turned away to fetch her drink. Jennie felt the prickle of excited heat on the back of her neck, beneath her dark locks. “Thank you.” Jennie glanced sideways and caught the blonde woman staring at her. Biting her lip, Jennie reluctantly turned away wondering if the woman had felt the same explosive spark inside that she did.

“All done, Somi,” the blonde said. A moment later she stood beside Jennie.

“Thanks, Lisa,” Somi replied, taking the mop from her over the bar after depositing Jennie’s drink.

_Lisa__! Her name’s __Lisa__._

“All part of the service.” Lisa turned to Jennie and flashed her a killer smile that made her legs feel weak.

Something about Lisa was intimidating yet sensual at the same time. Like she knew what she wanted and was homing in on her prey right then. Jennie felt like a small creature being eyed greedily by a predator, caught, not knowing whether to run or hide.

“While I’m at it, is there anything I can do for you?” Lisa said confidently, although Jennie thought she caught a slight tremor in her voice.

_Is she as nervous as I am but trying to hide it?_

For the first time in a long while, Jennie felt timid. _Can I really go through with this? _All of her friends had said a one-night stand was easy.

Find someone attractive. If they’re a good kisser they’ll be great in bed.

Go back to their place.

Have multiple, mind-blowing orgasms. And the number one ‘protocol’? Leave before the sleeping partner awoke.

Not to do so would be, well awkward.

She had never had a one-night stand in her life, having to find other ways to satisfy her seemingly endless appetite for sex in other, more creative ways when she wasn’t in a relationship. Like now.

Jennie sucked in a heavy breath to steady her voice. “Um, no, I don’t think so but thanks for asking.”

“Ah, you don’t think?” Lisa said, scanning Jennie’s face. “Which means you’re not a hundred percent sure.”

When she felt backed into a corner Jennie did what came naturally. She pushed back. “OK, no there isn’t anything you can do for me. Is that simple enough?” It’s what she did at work and what made her so successful. She had never felt that way in a situation like this though. And why was she trying to push this gorgeous woman away?

“Yeah, clear as daylight. Pity though.”

“For who?”

“Me, obviously.” Lisa took a step closer and looked directly into Jennie’s eyes. “And you too. I don’t take knock-backs too well.” She allowed the corners of her mouth to rise.

“Well it’s a good thing it doesn’t happen to you too often then isn’t it?”

Lisa’s eyebrows darted up at her response. “And how would you know that? Were you listening to our conversation?”

“I… I…” Jennie panicked, trying, and failing, not to look at the low-cut neck of Lisa’s white vest. There was enough cleavage to suggest a small but firm pair of breasts lay hidden beneath the flimsy material. It made Jennie’s mouth water. “I don’t… it’s just…”

“You are so busted,” Lisa said, a smile teasing the corner of her lips. “I’m just kidding. Look, do you mind if I join you for a drink? My friends are leaving in a minute and I don’t fancy going home yet.” Lisa glanced over at her friends who, Jennie saw, were all watching the situation intently, broad grins on their faces, and full glasses in front of them. 

“But they’ve still got their drinks,” Jennie said innocently as she followed Lisa’s gaze to her group of friends. Lisa wasn’t as subtle as she thought she was being. Jennie knew exactly what was going down. The game was on!

“Their drinks? Oh yeah, but um—” Somi placed a fresh drink in front of Lisa at the bar and she nodded her thanks.

Jennie’s confidence started to return in spades. She had this one in the bag. “If you want to join me that badly—”

“I do.”

Their last words hung in the air between them as they walked back to Jennie’s table. Reaching it, Lisa pulled out a chair for her.

“Thank you. I’m Jennie by the way. So, what would you like to do … or talk about?” Jennie said with a tilt of her head.

“I’m Lisa—”

“I know,” interrupted Jennie, “and before you ask, I heard the woman at the bar talking to you. Sorry you were going to say…”

“I was going to say, that depends.” Lisa took a seat opposite.

“On?”

“You,” Lisa murmured, nervously peeling the label off the bottle with her slender fingers.

When her tongue unexpectedly darted out to skim her bottom lip, Jennie’s stomach flipped. She wanted nothing more than to loosen the band from Lisa’s hair and watch it slowly cascade down her shoulders.

“Me?” Jennie could barely get the word out as her heart was hammering hard against her chest. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to bunch Lisa’s hair in her fists while Lisa’s head was between her legs. Then bury her face in her soft tresses and inhale her scent. To feel it flit across her naked breasts…

“Yes, you.” Lisa’s voice was thick and raw.

There was no point in holding back as Jennie could no longer ignore the growing throb between her legs.

Besides, it would be midnight in an hour. If Cinderella was going to the birthday ball it was almost too late for her not to jump at the chance to sleep with Lisa. Especially when Lisa was blatantly offering sex on a plate. What made the whole thought more exciting was that Lisa would have been the one she chose. She was no last-minute substitute. But time was getting on.

“Why don’t we stop talking in riddles, Lisa.” Jennie propped her elbows on the table, rested her chin on her open palm and said in the most seductive voice she could conjure. “You want to fuck me. I want to be fucked. The only question is: Your place or mine?” Several glasses of wine had loosened Jennie’s tongue. She would never be that to-the-point normally.

Lisa’s chest heaved visibly at her words, the mounds of her breasts begging to be released from the confinement of the top she wore.

Jennie was determined to be the one to do it.

“Mine!” Lisa didn’t seem too bothered about leaving her beer behind. She was on her feet in a flash, accepting Jennie’s hand to lead her out of the bar without as much as a wave goodbye to her friends.

Jennie couldn’t help but wonder why each of them had such different looks on their faces, somewhere between jealousy and joy with a side order of disgust from one of them. Maybe she would ask Lisa about that later, but it would have to wait.


	3. Chapter Three [M]

** Lisa ** ** **

Even the pouring rain outside did not deter the two women as they hurried to flag down a taxi. The rain quickly soaked Jennie’s shirt, causing her nipples to harden and strain against the material. Lisa felt her centre tingle as she imagined her mouth clamped over them. Sucking… licking… teasing.

Unable to contain herself, she motioned for the slow-moving taxi to hurry. ‘Where we heading?’ The balding taxi driver asked as they settled onto the back seat.

‘129 Avery Road, please.’

The sexual tension between them was thick in the air as Jennie pushed back her moist hair and moved closer to Lisa’s side, brushing her lips over her ear. ‘Touch me.’ Jennie whispered hoarsely.

Lisa’s gaze dropped to Jennie’s exposed cleavage then back up to her perfectly shaped mouth. ‘What, now?’ Lisa said in a hushed whisper. Jennie pressed her breasts hard against Lisa’s chest. ‘You scared?’

‘I’m scared of nothing,’ Lisa said, trying to ignore the heat creeping up her neck. Jennie’s lips parted slightly. ‘Prove it.’

Every nerve ending in Lisa’s body fired up as she pulled Jennie into an embrace. Her hand fell to Jennie’s lap and she inched her fingers along her leg to the top of her thighs. Lisa had to fight the urge to let out the moan caught in her throat when she felt Jennie’s wet underwear. She had never felt so aroused just by touching someone before. Lisa could see the driver watching them through his rear-view mirror as he maneuvered the taxi in and out of traffic, but she didn’t care. As long as her hands were on Jennie, the world could be watching with a giant tub of popcorn. Their lips, still wet from the rain, only added to the succulence of their kisses as their mouths crashed together, driving Lisa into a sexual frenzy.

Lisa only realized they’d reached her apartment when the taxi driver announced, ‘Eighteen dollars please.’

‘Are you serious?’ Lisa exclaimed in amazement as she reluctantly released Jennie. ‘Eighteen for a five-minute journey, and we put a show on for you?’ The driver shrugged, but Jennie didn’t hesitate to toss him a fifty-dollar note.

‘Keep the change.’ Lisa gawked at Jennie as she nonchalantly exited the taxi. She looked at the driver, baring a huge row of white teeth at the windfall.

He grinned and flashed the note at Lisa and said, ‘One bit of advice – take your time!’ Lisa rolled her eyes before she jumped from the open door into the downpour where Jennie waited for her. Jennie’s make-up was smudging, making her look even more wayward. Her dark hair snaked over her shoulders to the middle of her back as she moved away from the sharp illumination of the street lamp. Lisa wondered if her own makeup was in a similar state, but the memory of the clinch in the taxi soon took her mind off such mundanities.

‘So, this is where you live? Impressive,’ Jennie said, looking up at the glass-fronted building. ‘Thanks,’ Lisa said, fumbling with her key like a nervous first-timer. ‘Up one flight to the elevator.’ Lisa stared at Jennie’s shapely rear as she swung rhythmically, like a sexual pendulum hypnotizing her, up the staircase, the back of her skirt folding under the bend of her buttocks.

‘So fucking hot,’ Lisa muttered to herself panting a little before eagerly heading up after her. She didn’t remember the last time a woman had had such an effect on her. In the less than half an hour she had been reduced her and her panties to a hot mess and she was still wearing all her clothes!

In the lift, any attempt at conversation was cut short as Jennie pressed up against Lisa like she would never let her go, crushing her back against the cold metal of the lift’s wall. Her hand found Lisa’s jaw and gently tilted her head back as Jennie locked her lips over hers while her free hand dragged across the small of her back, nails first, until Lisa groaned. Jennie’s perfume enthralled Lisa as she kissed her neck, pushing herself hard against her hip in an attempt to soothe the aching throb there. They wasted no time getting into Lisa’s apartment.

Barely waiting until the door closed behind them, Lisa began to undress Jennie as they stumbled along the hallway. As thunder clapped in the sky above, Lisa guided Jennie into her bedroom. Shoving her up against the wall, she pulled off her dress in one smooth peel and immediately sank her face into her wet cleavage.

‘Oh oh, yes,’ Jennie whispered to the clatter of the rain, digging her nails into Lisa’s back again, pulling her closer. Lisa’s hands ran down the back of Jennie’s thighs to gently pull down her hold-up stockings. Jennie kicked off her heels, allowing Lisa to remove her stockings, while she leant back against the wall, eyes closed and head tossed back, rocking gently from side to side.

While on her knees Lisa tore off her own shirt, eager to feel Jennie’s warm skin against her own. Lisa ran her tongue over Jennie’s thighs, just close enough to her knickers to let her feel her warm breath on her centre. Jennie moaned aloud at this, her hands clasped at Lisa’s head to guide her closer. Lisa took the hint. Her mouth enveloped the triangle of red silk as she chewed lightly, sending her into a trance of ecstasy.

Expertly, Jennie drew her left leg aside and Lisa wasted no time at the invitation. Her hand slid up under Jennie’s camisole and found her breast and straining nipple as her other hand pulled her knickers to one side, revealing the pink, sodden cleft beyond. Jennie drew Lisa’s head closer as she flicked the tip of her tongue against the soft skin of Jennie’s core, breathing her in. Lisa knew it was time to drive Jennie crazy.

Suddenly she pried the lips of her pussy apart and lapped her tongue hard on Jennie’s clit. ‘Oh fuck, yes!’ Jennie wailed, her breaths gasping, hard and deep. ‘I want to feel you inside me. I w-want you… in-side me…’ she moaned.

Lisa obliged at once.

Getting to her feet, she kept her gaze on Jennie’s face, distorted in desperate lust. She pulled Jennie’s camisole over her head and slung it carelessly on the floor. With one swift movement, she forced Jennie’s thighs apart as she kissed her passionately. Her nipples were rock hard against Lisa’s skin. Lisa’s fingers found their way inside, but Lisa held her them at the entrance for a few seconds until Jennie hissed like a snake. ‘Fuck me,’ she grunted. ‘Fuck me now.’ Her breathing quickened when Lisa’s fingers entered just a little deeper.

‘Stop teasing! Do you want me to beg?’ Jennie’s voice was mere lust-filled whispers. Lisa thrust her fingers forward until she filled her completely. Jennie cried out with pleasure, a little smile creeping across her face as she caught her breath. Lisa’s lips locked over her nipple and she suckled hard as her fingers pounded her. Jennie clung to her, thrusting herself hard against Lisa’s fingers. Lisa felt Jennie’s body writhing with desire at every thrust.

Jennie wailed at the sensation. ‘You like that?’ Lisa said panting herself now.

‘Yes! Yes! Don’t stop. Don’t stop!’ Jennie begged as her legs buckled beneath her. Lisa cried out from the delectable sensation of her hot wetness. Another close by clap of thunder shook the windows, almost drowning out the two women’s groans but Lisa barely heard anything beyond their own whimpers of pleasure. Suddenly, as lightning flashed across the night sky through the window, Jennie screamed in a cry of rapture, her thighs hugging Lisa’s fingers in wild spasms.

‘That’s it,’ Lisa groaned. ‘That’s it. Come for me.’

‘Oh, fuck!’ Jennie whined, grabbing fistfuls of Lisa’s hair as she finally got back the breath to chuckle victoriously.

‘That was amazing.’ Jennie leant back against the wall, spent.

But Lisa was not done with her. Not by a long shot. She pulled Jennie over to her bed and pushed her onto her back. Jennie was clearly still reeling from her earth-shattering orgasm, to which Lisa was about to add part two. Parting Jennie’s legs, Lisa lowered her mouth to Jennie’s centre and rammed her tongue into her wetness as her hands cupped her breasts. Jennie’s cries, together with Lisa’s tongue thrusts, came every time Lisa jerked into her.

‘Oh yes! Yes!’ Jennie moaned as Lisa increased her speed. She slammed into the beautiful stranger with violent movements that plunged her into a frenzy of flesh and sweat and passion. Jennie’s yelps of pure pleasure drowned out the relentless patter of rain on the windows. ‘I’m coming…’ Jennie’s breaths were sharp and furious.

Lisa held her tightly as Jennie climaxed, bucking violently against her. The skin of Jennie’s neck exuded the sweet smell of her perfume as Lisa’s hungry lips found her ear lobe and the side of her cheek.

‘Oh fuck fuck, you feel so good!’ Lisa moaned softly, caressing Jennie’s skin until she finally relaxed into her arms and both their bodies collapsed in bliss.

It wasn’t long before the intense experience wrapped Jennie in a deep sleep. Her warm curves rested against Lisa, and she exhaled, satisfied. Jennie’s hair laid on Lisa’s chest as Lisa drew her close. Silence reigned apart from the noise of the storm outside, and Jennie’s now slow, steady breathing.

Lisa thought about nudging her awake to fully satisfy her own craving for release, but despite not having had an orgasm herself, Lisa felt strangely satisfied. Looking at the peacefully sleeping woman she decided to let her rest a while. _Just a few minutes._

It was a strange feeling for Lisa. A one-night stand usually meant, no comebacks, no recriminations, and no guilt for her. Just passion and sex. They didn’t need to know each other’s life story to know each other’s desires. But as Lisa felt herself falling asleep holding this beautiful cat eyed stranger she thought that she wouldn’t mind making this more than a one night arrangement.

She wouldn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the smut!


	4. Chapter Four

**Lisa**

Lisa woke up disorientated. Her pubic bone ached from the night before – what time did we finally stop? She had never known anyone with an appetite equal to hers in her life. Jennie had certainly matched up to her step for step.

As the sunlight blazed through the large window, assaulting her eyes through the thin skin of her eyelids, she turned on her side. If Jennie was game for a round of morning sex, she wouldn’t say no. It took her a few seconds to realize the bed beside her was empty. Throwing back the cover, Lisa slipped out of bed, and went in search for her. There was no way she would have left without saying goodbye, or without rearranging another night together. Would she? 

To her amazement Lisa found herself feeling a sense of disappointment. Jennie was nowhere to be found in the apartment, and Lisa searched everywhere – the bathroom, her office, her tiny gym, even the storage cupboard. What the hell, Manoban? Why would she be in there? 

In the end, she had to face facts – Jennie had skipped out on her. Lisa rebuked herself for feeling pissed off. This was unfamiliar territory for her and she didn’t like it one little bit. Despite the fact that she had done it herself, many times, to her surprise she’d harbored hopes that maybe, at last, this was something different. Someone she actually wanted to see when she opened her eyes in the morning. Someone whose waking up smile would have set her up for the day.

God, what’s happening to me! 

Lisa caught sight of herself in the hallway mirror and groaned at the reflection that looked back at her. Her hair, wild and unkempt looked like Edward Scissorhands’. Added to this her lips were still swollen from the frenzied kissing that had taken place only a few hours earlier.

In the kitchen, Leo sat on the worktop peering at her hopefully. "You don’t know how lucky you are, Leo," Lisa said to the indifferent cat. "You’ll never know what it’s like to be alone.’

Leo obviously didn’t care. He simply yawned and meowed plaintively to be fed. "Sorry, Leo," Lisa apologized, realizing that there were others to consider, no matter the blows to her personal life.

She rummaged through the cupboards for a tin of cat food, one of the last two she had. Leo licked his lips and jumped down, heading straight for his bowl, unconcerned about anything to do with Lisa's love life. An object caught her eye on the dining table as Lisa bent down to empty the contents of the can. Straightening up, she walked over to the table and frowned when she saw a bright black and pink Chanel purse. It wasn’t hers, that was for sure. Lisa had never owned a purse in her life. Certainly not a Chanel one. And she was positive it hadn’t been there before she went to meet her friends at the bar the night before. That left only one possible owner. Jennie.

Did she leave it here on purpose? Maybe leaving her purse was the perfect excuse to see me again without it being awkward.

No, why couldn’t Lisa just face facts. It was only a one-night stand for Jennie and nothing more. It was obvious from her early departure that she had no intention of seeing Lisa again. Or so she thought.

"Let’s see who you are," Lisa muttered as she opened the purse. Inside, she found an American Express card and two other credit cards. Four hundred dolars lay in the long inlay at the back, next to the plastic pocket with Jennie’s driving licence. Lisa's heart raced as she drew it from the plastic to read her name. "Jennie Kim," she said to herself in wonderment. A few business cards peeked over the side pocket edge and Lisa drew one out. "Jennie Kim," she read, "Financial Advisor, Litchberg & Associates." Lisa frowned and gave the title some thought.

Suddenly, she sprinted to her laptop on the coffee table, determined to find out as much as she could about Jennie.

Lisa wanted to see her again.

She couldn’t help it. She was almost thirty, and here she was, fawning like a schoolgirl over a woman she’d had a one-night stand with. But what a fucking night! Booting up the laptop, Lisa googled Jennie, and if she was being honest, what she found was a little intimidating. Tag lines on every link pointed to her elite prowess in a world she knew nothing about, nor cared for.

"Financial wizardry from Kim again secures Markus & Hailin’s second merger" "Award winning financial genius Jennie Kim clinches another plaque from the mayor for invaluable investment advice" "Jennie Kim appointed Manager of New York Financial Division…’

Lisa stopped reading after that as she tried to make sense of it. Why would a woman that successful waste her time in a bar full of "ordinary" women on a Sunday night? More to the point, why did she pick me? Clearly, Lisa in her jeans and top was not the executive type, yet she went straight for her. "Doesn’t matter," Lisa told herself. "She picked me last night and nobody else. She had to have her reasons."

And now she’s made sure you know who she is and where to find her. 

Lisa smiled impishly. "Smooth, Jennie. Real smooth."

Hastily, Lisa got dressed in her best smart casual attire and tied back her hair. After briskly cleaning up the mess Leo made, Lisa was ready to venture out and hopefully surprise her stunning and memorable one-night stand.

It was just before lunchtime when she arrived at the business centre where Jennie worked. In the lobby, she looked for the name on the business card again and mumbled it repetitively as she scanned the floor numbers. "Litchberg & Associates, Litchb…ah! Gotcha!" she said triumphantly.

When she reached the eighth floor, Lisa strode hesitantly into an alien environment for her. Compared to her normal surroundings of a gym room or out in a park, even in her smart casual outfit, she felt like a court jester at a royal ball. All about her, prestigious, sharply dressed professionals paraded with solemn faces and accents that defied her translation skills. Even the receptionist was dressed immaculately as she pinned the intruder down with a sharp glare.

"How may I help you?" she asked loudly enough to draw attention to the out-of-place visitor.

"Um," Lisa uttered as she lunged forward to reach the desk. "I’m here to see Jennie."

"Jennie?" The receptionist raised her eyebrow. "As in? Jennie Park, Jennie Kim?"

"Um, Kim," Lisa stammered. "Jennie Kim."

"Do you have an appointment?" she retorted.

"No, I’m afraid not, but I do have her purse." She held it aloft by way of explanation. She left it at my place after I fucked her brains out. Put that in your pipe and smoke it! 

"You have to have an appointment," the receptionist said.

"What? To give back her purse? Are you for real?"

The receptionist gawked at her. Giving her a look of disdain, she reluctantly said, "Please take a seat. I’ll call Miss Kim" office to see if she is available. Your name?"

"Lisa Manoban. And thank you," she said with forced politeness. Lisa hated these corporate environments and couldn’t imagine ever having to force herself to work in one. She hated snooty receptionists even more.

While Lisa sat in the stuffy waiting area which had neatly folded stacks of the "Financial Times" and "Forbes" on the coffee table, she couldn’t believe that people chose to work in such a smothering, soulless environment. Lisa hadn’t failed to notice there wasn’t even one window open. How did people manage all day without breathing in fresh air? It was one of the highlights of her week when she got to work outdoors, working up a sweat, listening to the wind blowing through the leaves in the trees, the birds merrily chirping away.

Even with the high wages and bonuses, she wouldn’t want any of this. Her gaze fell on a group photo of the company’s staff, mounted in an elaborate gold frame, and enlarged to almost poster size.

What a bunch of stiff upper lip robots. Jesus! she thought to herself. What the fuck is Jennie doing in a place like this? 

"Ms Manoban," a loud female voice startled her. "My name is Seulgi, Miss Kim’s PA." A prissy, business-suited woman stood at the reception desk. Her hair was back in a tight bun, and while she was certainly pretty she ruined it with the look of disdain and glare. Sternly, she cocked her head and said, "I’m sorry but Miss Kim is not seeing anyone today. She’s unavailable." Fighting the urge to make double entendres about how available Jennie really was, Lisa cleared her throat and stood up.

She held up Jennie’s purse and stood her ground. "I’m sure she’s got a few minutes to thank me in person for coming all this way to return her purse?"

"Ms Manoban, are you hoping for a reward of some sorts? Perhaps a dividend for effort?" Seulgi asked condescendingly.

Lisa held her tongue with so much effort that it appeared that she was chewing on something. "I make my own living, thank you, sweetie. Money means nothing to people like me. I rather count my feats by what I achieve not what I earn, now be a good girl and go tell Jennie who I am and why I’m here." Lisa hoped she didn’t sound too bitchy with her. She hadn’t gone to fetch Jennie yet.

"I didn’t mean to insult you, Ms Manoban." Seulgi spoke louder, her tone suddenly conciliatory. Lisa put it down to the smartly besuited older man that had just walked into the area. He’s probably the boss.

Lisa, shook her head and laughed at the absurdity of the situation. She wasn’t that desperate to see Jennie that she was going to stand around and be treated like a fool. She had more self-respect than that.

"Here you go." Lisa smiled as she threw Jennie’s purse towards Seulgi, "Everything’s still in there. Would you like me to wait while you check?" She held the young woman’s glare.

"That won’t be necessary," Seulgi said coldly. "I’m sure Ms Kim will be grateful for you returning her purse."

"Well," Lisa said. "Be sure to say hello from me." Furious, Lisa briskly strode out to the lift, keeping her head held high. She hated that kind of superior attitude in people and much as she had hoped Jennie might be something more meaningful than a one-nighter, if she was anything like that Seulgi robot in real life, then Lisa was well out of it.

It was obvious Jennie was avoiding her by sending out her little lapdog to deal with her. Well fuck her! I don’t need her anyway. She thought, furious with herself for her completely out of character behavior.

Once she stepped outside into the warm summer breeze, Lisa immediately started to feel the tension ease. The idea of trying to impress a woman who had obviously just used her, was lifted by her growing indifference to the whole situation, and Lisa decided to call CL for a quick chat while she had a coffee before her next scheduled yoga class.

"So, Casanova, how was your night?" CL said, sounding out of breath, Lisa didn’t have the courage to ask her what she was doing to be so out of breath in the middle of the day. She could guess though. Lisa shrugged. "It started out as something, but as always," she sipped on her coffee, "it turned out to be a big fat nothing.’


	5. Chapter Five

** Jennie **

It had been three weeks since her one-night stand with Lisa and Jennie was still furious with herself for leaving her purse behind. It had never been her intention for Lisa to find out who she was, or more importantly where she worked. Her number one rule was never to mix business with pleasure. Jennie could still remember the shock she had felt when Seulgi had called through to say a woman was at reception with her purse. She could have died on the spot. Especially at the thought of Lisa thinking she might have left her purse behind deliberately. In truth it had been an honest mistake. She had gone into that situation for a meaningless fuck, a one-nighter to tick off her list, a birthday treat. Not to start a romantic relationship, despite how hot Lisa was.

That didn’t mean she never thought of Lisa . Because she did. Often. Jennie missed the way she had made her feel. But with the stack of work on her desk, she would be lucky if she actually got the time to go anywhere in the foreseeable future.

‘You’re working late?’ Jack, a senior partner, poked his head round her office door.

‘I have to.’ Jennie sighed. ‘Most of the properties on Park’s list haven’t even been evaluated yet, so I have to put in some extra time for that too, otherwise we’ll never have the proposals ready by next week.’

‘Christ, Jennie, even so, you might want to take a day or two off,’ Jack said. ‘There’s a reason for weekends, you know?’

‘I didn’t come this far in my career watching footie, eating pizza, and going to the movies. You should know that better than most,’ Jennie said defensively. She worked hard because she enjoyed the challenges she faced daily. No one had a gun to her head. Why people couldn’t understand that was beyond her, particularly Jack who she knew had been the same when he was her age. He’d told her that often enough.

‘I understand, believe me.’ Jack smiled kindly. ‘But look at me now. Since my wife died I realized that putting work above everything else only leads to loneliness in the long-term. If you’re not careful, you’ll end up a lonely old woman with just your cat for company and you are much too nice a person for that to happen.’

Jennie knew he was coming from a good place. He was going on seventy and was more like a father to her than a colleague. He was soon to retire, and she knew she would miss him dearly.

‘Thanks, Jack,’ Jennie chuckled, taking off her half-moon lenses, ‘but at least I will be a rich lonely old lady.’

He shook his head and laughed. ‘I see there’s no convincing you. I suppose the company should be grateful they have a workaholic genius like you in their employ. One of these days you are going to usurp Gareth’s throne and take this place over!’

‘I hope so,’ Jennie jested.

‘Work away then,’ Jack said cheerfully. ‘Have a good weekend, but please, for me if not for yourself, take a few hours to unwind. Go and have a drink, meet people. There is more to life than work, believe me, I speak from bitter experience!’ Jack said with a smile before said his goodbyes and left.

‘Maybe I should,’ Jennie whispered under the sharp white light of the desk lamp. _Maybe another one-nighter is what I need. It might help take my mind off Lisa too. _The thought of Lisa and their night together filled her mind with glorious images and her body with feelings she couldn’t hope to control. Never had she reacted like this towards any of the people she’d have sex with before, and unlike with Lisa, Jennie had actually been in a relationship with them!

In the last three weeks since her encounter with the blonde woman, she had done everything she could to distract herself from her body’s out of control reaction. But even burying herself with work wasn’t enough to stop the heat that burned through her core at the thought of _that night_.

The thought of Lisa’s touch.

It made her hot and moist, her body vibrating with sexual energy and so ready to burst at the lightest touch. Had she been somewhere other than her office, Jennie would give herself a bit of self-gratifying relief.

_Would it be so bad if I did?_

Everyone had already gone home, leaving Jennie alone in the building. It wasn’t unusual for her to work very late, sometimes even spend the night, so she knew no one would come in for many hours. And her own office’s door was locked…

_Perhaps..._

Taking a deep breath, Jennie leaned back into her chair. One hand hesitantly moving up to undo the buttons of her blouse, one by one, until it fell open revealing her lace encased breasts. Her nipples hard and straining against the almost see through fabric. Closing her eyes, she allowed her hand to slowly travel its way up the soft skin of her abdomen like a lover’s caress. The brunette tried to imagine a previous lover’s hand replacing her own, soft but firmly palming her chest, playing with her nipples. 

‘Fuck, Lisa…’ The words slipped passed her lips and she furiously tried to change the face in her mind back to an ex-lover, but could only see Lisa’s confident smirk as she pinched Jennie’s nipples roughly. Hard enough to hurt, but just enough for the pain to get confused with pleasure and it made Jennie whimper.

She wanted Lisa so badly. She wanted Lisa to take her, to dominate her as she had that night and no matter how hard she tried to imagine someone else, her body and mind had decided that she wanted only Lisa. And Jennie gave up fighting it, finally allowing one hand to slip under her skirt; fingers caressing her thighs teasingly.

‘Lisa, please.’ She imagined the blonde teasing her, kneading her wet flesh but not touching where Jennie needed her most. ‘Touch me, please.’ she begged. Legs trembling with need as fingers slowly, too slowly, dipped into her heated flesh just an inch passed soft lips playfully withdrawing and returning again but never fully entering her.

Just when Jennie felt ready to cry, the two fingers buried themselves deep into her core making her walls vibrate and loud moans echo through the office. Jennie bit her bottom lip and pushed back the pleasure, not yet ready for release. The fingers withdrew again and slammed back into her with a new hard and deep pace that made her body arch with each thrust.

‘So good, Lisa…’ The dark haired woman moaned, her hips moving in time with the deep thrusts seeking more. ‘Fuck me, Lisa. Fuck me hard!’ She gasped as a third finger slammed into her, curving until they reached the right spot that triggered an explosion that nearly sent the cat-eyed woman into unconsciousness.

‘Lisa!’ She screamed, collapsing on her chair sweaty but satisfied mess, the traces of her explosive orgasm covering her hand and thighs. The realization that she had just made herself have the second best orgasm of her life in her office, while thinking of the woman who had given her the best one, made her feel… naughty. But the thought of what she’d just done sent a thrill straight to her core and she groaned, pressing her thighs together. 

_Has Lisa turned me into a nympho? Why can’t I stop thinking about her? Why do I want her so badly?_

Maybe… Jennie could see Lisa again? She was so powerful, so dominant, and yet playful at the same time. Unlike other lovers she’d had short-term relationships with, Lisa had paid attention to Jennie’s wants, needs, and wishes and genuinely seemed to want her to feel good.

She craved Lisa, as the wildness of the last few minutes had shown. But why? Lisa was obviously nothing like herself, and yet, for some reason, Jennie could not get her out of her head. She was beautiful, of course. But there was something about her, something beyond the blonde’s doll like features and deep brown eyes that captured Jennie’s attention and refused to let it go.

Suddenly, smiling and bringing her juice covered fingers to her lips, Jennie made a decision. 


	6. Chapter Six - Part One

**Lisa**

A hangover was something Lisa had not suffered from in years. Since she had introduced yoga into her life and into the classes she gave. She had been more mindful of how she treated her body, but sometimes … nothing could beat a binge. That morning she was paying for it big time. The old throbbing migraine she remembered from her younger days made its return, thanks to the endless tequilas her friends had insisted she drank the night before. In truth Lisa had been a willing participant and she had spent a lot of the night pondering the condition of her love life. By now she had totally written off the only woman she had known who seemed to be able to offer her the passion she needed.

Most women, nice as they were, did not offer much in the way of that necessary fire. That burning, raging desire that turned her on so much. Sadly, only the woman who was so unsuitable in other ways, had offered her that.

Lisa's insatiable sexual appetite had never been matched by any woman, which always made her believe that something was wrong with her; that she was some sort of pervert.

But that changed when she met Jennie, the woman who was so wrong for her, and yet so right for her needs. How could someone so wild and free in her down time, possibly thrive in the dead world she worked in? All the thinking had made Lisa's head throb, although some of that was down to her heart rate rising every time she thought of Jennie.

‘Never again,’ she groaned. ‘Fucking never!’ The digital clock radio headed for one o’clock way too briskly, and she still had to shower before her class at two. Forced to pop two painkillers, she got in the shower before checking her e-mails for the day. She was going to be late and that made her head ache even more.

Quickly dressing into her workout clothes, Lisa checked her e-mails and fed Leo.

Leo ignored his food and looked at her for a second, then meowed, kicked up a leg and began licking bits Lisa really didn’t want to think about.

‘Gross.’ she said quietly as she headed for the door.

Twenty minutes later, Lisa walked into her class. ‘Afternoon, people. Nice to see some new faces here.’ She smiled, taking up the membership clipboard where they signed in. She read the names of the new people. ‘Let me see. Mark, Jeff,Nayeon, Jackson, Kate, Jennie and Tzuyu.’ 

_Wait a minute! Jennie?_ The name hit her like a hammer. A jolt of hope surged through her and she cursed to herself, angry at her own reaction. There were millions of Jennies in the world, it was just a coincidence. Lisa rolled her eyes at herself and looked up. _There’s no way the same Jennie joined my cla--. _

She stopped and stared.

_What the hell?_ There she was, standing in the far corner, just as she did in the bar that night – sexy as fuck.

_Do not look at her!_ her mind cautioned like a hysterical mother.

And for the first part of the class things went smoothly as Lisa took the new people through the safety tips of stretching and muscle maintenance. She tried not to look at Jennie but couldn’t help flicking her eyes over to her when she thought Jennie wasn’t looking. Lisa couldn’t help but notice how Jennie’s nipples were hard under her vest. Lisa wondered if some deity out there was having fun testing her resolve… or her libido.

During ‘reverse warrior’ Lisa couldn’t make herself ignore it anymore and she casually strolled straight towards Jennie to correct her posture.

‘And remember, during this position it is important to keep this arm up, all right? No slacking,’ Lisa said. Lisa held the sides of Jennie’s arm that was pointing up. In her low lunge she was so close that Lisa could smell the familiar scent of Jennie’s skin, and could see the sheen of sweat across her forehead and it made Lisa smirk. This was the first pose so Lisa knew it was there from exertion.

‘Feel the benefits of this stretch?’ Lisa teased, her touch lingering more than it was strictly necessary. She was reveling in Jennie’s inability to concentrate. ‘Do you feel it, Jennie?

‘Yes, I feel it. I feel it clearly,’ Jennie replied, slightly out of breath but looking directly into her eyes.

‘Good,’ Lisa said staring back.

The rest of the class continued pretty much the same way, with Lisa moving to correct all her students but always returning to tease the cat-eyed brunette. And by the end of class the the blonde knew Jennie was about to burst.

After she dismissed the class, Lisa noticed Jennie struggling to close her sports bag, hands trembling. Once all the students had left, she slung her bag and made for the door, but hesitated when Lisa closed and stood in front of the door.

They stared at each other in silence. The air in the room hot and heavy as they took their eyes took in the sight of the other’s bodies. When their eyes met again, Jennie tossed her bag aside and pressed herself up against Lisa. Though Lisa wanted not to feel anything, not to admit that this high-flying, power-dressing, corporate wage slave meant anything to her, the throbbing between her legs was off the scales and told the truth.

‘You must have done it on purpose.’ Jennie whispered.

Lisa raised an eyebrow confused. If she was insinuating Lisa had somehow planned for Jennie to be in her class then she was goi-

‘You knew I wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about that night.’ The brunette interrupted Lisa’s train of thought. Her hands suddenly on Lisa’s arms feeling up the defined muscle underneath. ‘About you and your touch… damn you!’ Jennie panted pressing her body more into Lisa’s. Her stone hard nipples rubbing against the blonde’s own chest. ‘I’m so damn hot and wet all the time! I’ve been a mess at work because of you, Lisa.’ She moaned. 

Lisa’s eyes widened and her eyes darkened with lust as Jennie pressed harder into Lisa until the taller core was pressed against the taller woman’s thigh. _Fuck_… Lisa’s hands moved to grip Jennie’s hips.

_She’s been thinking about me_… Her grip tightened. It made her wet. Fuck, from Jennie’s wanton behavior it was obvious it made the shorter woman lose control. This was good for her ego.

‘I had to fuck myself in my office.’ Jennie continued rubbing herself against Lisa. Her face now pressed into her neck, lips grazing the sensitive skin. ‘I came screaming your name.’

When those words registered, Lisa gripped the brunette’s hips hard enough to bruise, and pressed her leg into Jennie’s burning center through the fabric of her yoga pants and pulled her down grinding hard and making Jennie moan into her neck. Lisa could feel Jennie’s desire for her seeping through her own leggings and something snapped in Lisa. She grabbed Jennie by the back of her head, pulling her hair and walking her backwards into the middle of the room. 

‘Oh, You want to scream?’ She Lust-black eyes staring into Jennie’s soul. ‘I’ll make you scream until you lose your voice.’ The blonde growled before slamming their lips together in a rough kiss.

_ **\------------------------** _

_ **\------------------------** _

_ **AN: There you go. I'm going to split this into a two part chapter because I'm adding more smut. While I loved the original story, I think it needed some more smut.** _

_ **Can't guarantee it'll be good but I'm gonna try. Jennie's scene last chapter was one of the changes as originally there were too many cameras in the building for her to get some relief. ** _

_ **Did you guys like that scene? ** _


	7. Chapter Six - Part Two [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filthy. Do not read in public.

** Lisa **

Lisa could feel more than hear Jennie’s moan vibrate through her body at her display of dominance. It stoke the flames of her desire for the shorter woman. There was only one ending to this story. Lisa was going to fuck Jennie in the middle of her Yoga studio. She was going to drive her mad with lust and fuck her with no restrain, she would fuck her until she couldn’t move and then some more. Then she’d probably tell her to leave… a vindictive part of her wanted to make her feel as used as Lisa had felt when Jennie’s secretary told her Jennie didn’t want to see her.

When they reached the middle of the studio, Lisa pulled away and roughly turned the older woman to face the mirrored wall. She pressed her body against Jennie’s from behind and whispered hotly in her ear.

‘This is what you want, isn’t it?’ She asked grinding against the brunette’s ass. ‘To be fucked so good you can’t walk afterwards…’ Lisa smirked as her words made Jennie whimper and grind back against her. She let her hands roam Jennie’s abdomen, feeling the muscles tense beneath her touch while her lips latched onto the woman’s soft neck. She licked and nibbled on delicious skin, making sure to leave evidence of her amorous touch.

‘Lisa… please.’ Jennie trembled with the combination of lips on her neck and hands feeling up her body. It made Lisa chuckle as she felt how worked up she was, but after what Jennie did, Lisa didn’t plan on making it easy for her. Oh, she would fuck her. But it would be the way she wanted. And with that in mind, the blonde allowed her hands to cup Jennie’s breasts through her sports bra. She could feel the hard nipples beneath her hands, but ignored them, despite Jennie’s protest, in favor of kneading the soft mounts instead.

‘I’ll give you what you want…’ The blonde whispered. She made sure to meet Jennie’s cat eyes through the mirror. ‘After I get what _I_ want.’ She growled and with no warning ripped the fabric of the sports bra, freeing the brunette’s breast to the cold air of the studio. 

‘Oh, god…’ The brunette gasped at the sudden action. Lisa could tell that the cold air stimulating her nipples affected her almost as much of the sight of Lisa pressed against her now half naked form. The blonde took a moment to appreciate the scene in the mirror in front of them. Jennie’s face was red, from arousal probably, her blush extended down her neck and now heaving chest. She looked so damn beautiful like this... Flushed, hot and panting for Lisa.

‘Fucking gorgeous.’ Lisa took the lovely mounts in her hands again and knead them firmly, not too rough but just enough to claim them as hers. She played with them, teasing the nipples, pinching them between thumb and fore finger, pulling and twisting until Jennie was so aroused her legs trembled and threatened to give out on her. Lisa could only laugh when she noticed the wet patch on the front of the short woman’s yoga pants.

‘Take those off.’ She ordered, pulling away but keeping her grip on Jennie not allowing her to turn and face Lisa. The brunette met her eyes and shakily pulled down her pants, holding onto Lisa to keep herself from falling as she stepped out of them.

The smell of her arousal hit Lisa and she felt a jolt of heat shoot down straight to her own sex. She grabbed Jennie again, back to their previous position and was pleased to see her wet panties had become almost see through and stuck to her core. Lisa sucked gently on Jennie’s earlobe and traced a finger over her hot center through the fabric, teasing clit and lips. She then pressed her fingers between swollen lips as far as the fabric would allow her then pulled back and in again, teasingly setting into a rhythm almost fucking Jennie through her panties but never giving her the penetration she knew the brunette wanted. She continued teasing her until Jennie began struggling and making frustrated noises, her hips moving forward trying to take more of Lisa’s fingers in.

‘Take them off! Take them off!’ Frustrated and aroused beyond desperation, the brunette began clawing at her panties, trying to remove them accidentally scratching her own skin. 

Lisa took hold of her hands and forcefully pulled them away from the soft cotton, bringing them down to her side. ‘Beg.’ She commanded.

‘Fuck me, fuck me. Please!’ And Jennie, still struggling, cried out. ‘I need your fingers, please!’ She begged wantonly and Lisa groaned.

She quickly released her and bend her over, pulling her panties down and throwing them away before forcing Jennie to her knees on the yoga mat. ‘Spread your legs for me.’ She growled into Jennie’s ear. ‘Show me how wet you are.’

Jennie immediately complied and Lisa nearly came right there. The brunette’s arousal coated her pussy and dripped down her thighs. Wrapping her arm around Jen, Lisa reached down to spread the woman’s lower lips, making both of them moan at the sight and the contact.

‘Please…please.’ Jennie cried, tears of frustration and desperate need slid down her soft dumpling cheeks and Lisa softened a little, turning her face to kiss a tear away. The action making Jennie gasp and her body melt back into Lisa’s. She turned her own face in Lisa’s direction and their eyes met directly for the first time since Lisa decided to fuck her right there. 

It was probably the most intense and intimate instance of Lisa’s life, neither of them moving for a long moment, locked into each other’s gaze. Trapped. And then the blonde slammed two fingers deep into Jennie’s molten core.

‘Lisa!’ The cat eyed woman’s body arched and she screamed in surprised pleasure, her walls clenching around long fingers as an intense orgasm shook her whole frame. Lisa said nothing and pulled back out then in with deep slow thrusts, helping the woman ride out her orgasm. Once it died out she pulled the Korean woman into a deep kiss, her fingers still thrusting into Jennie’s dripping pussy.

Soon, she had Jennie gasping into the kiss, her hips moving in time with Lisa’s fingers as her excitement raised again. Lisa curled her fingers reaching for the place that would surely drive the brunette mad with lust. She caressed the rough patch of skin until she felt Jennie’s orgasm was about to start and then pulled completely out and broke the kiss to Jennie’s obvious and somewhat hurt confusion.

Doing her best to ignore that flash of hurt in the other woman’s eyes, Lisa pressed her hand against Jennie’s back and pressed forward. She would make up for it.

‘Bend over on all fours.’ She guided Jennie to the right position and the Korean didn’t resist, realizing what Lisa wanted. ‘Just like that, gorgeous.’ Lisa hummed. She was about to fuck the woman hard. Harder and better than anyone had ever fucked her before until she forgot any other lover. So Lisa felt she deserved the praise before she made her pass out… and something had shifted a moment ago as they stared into each other’s eyes and then that kiss. Lisa no longer felt like this was something she could use as revenge. She stared at Jennie’s bare form, bent over and ready for her and gulped.

No. She wanted the woman too much to be as mean and cruel as a dark part of herself might have wished for. She wouldn’t fuck her like one would fuck a whore. She’d fuck her like a lover. She decided as she removed her own pants and underwear in one swift motion then gave Jennie her full attention again.

‘Spread your legs for me, Jennie. Show me that beautiful pussy again.’ She said, her hands massaging the globes of Jennie’s perfect butt cheeks. The brunette preened at her words and Lisa bit her lip then she brought her hand down to slap the soft skin of Jennie’s ass hard, drawing a shocked gasp from the short woman.

‘What are-’ Another slap interrupted to woman’s protest, then another that drew a moan out of her instead and Lisa smirked. She just knew the classy woman would be into this. She clearly liked being dominated by Lisa and spanking seemed like the obvious step.

‘You like that, don’t you?’ She asked once again meeting Jennie’s eyes in the mirror. The brunette’s brown eyes were almost black with arousal and Lisa brought down her hand again, loving how she moaned loudly this time. ‘You like it rough. You naughty, naughty woman. I had a feeling you would love it, babe.’

‘Oh, fuck. D-Don’t stop.’ The dark haired woman moaned as Lisa brought her hand down harder, over and over until the flesh of Jennie’s ass was a beautiful red color. The blonde moved her gaze to her lover’s core and felt her own clench.

The panting woman was dripping her desire all over the mat. _Well, that’ll be a mess to clean later._

‘So beautiful.’ Lisa smiled and softly caressed the sensitive skin, making Jennie cry in both relief and disappointment. ‘That was so good, baby. But now you made a mess…’ She looked down at the mat and noticed with glee the mortified look on Jennie’s face when she saw it. ‘I guess you really, liked it. We’ll have to spank you again some other time.’

Jennie’s head snapped up to look at Lisa. ‘Ag-?’ She couldn’t finish her question, however as Lisa decided to slam her fingers back in between the woman’s folds, long digits reaching deeply and making her moan loudly. Lisa fucked her hard and fast, one hand holding Jennie’s hips to keep her in place as her thrusts rocked the brunette’s whole body. 

‘Lisa! Lisa! Lisa!’ Jennie moaned her name loudly with every thrust and the sound of her name coming in pleasured screams from Jennie’s lips drove Lisa into a frenzy. She changed her grip on Jennie’s hips and moved closer pushing her leg behind her hand to add power to her thrusts. The position allowed her own core to rub against Jennie’s ass with each thrust and she increased the pace of her thrusts seeking a little relief as well. For a moment she wondered what it’d be like to fuck the woman with a strap on and the image made her groan and fuck her even harder. She fucked Jennie as if her life depended on it, hard, fast, deeply.

And Jennie. Beautiful, perfect Jennie rocked back into her thrusts with the same lustful, desperate passion. Matching Lisa’s need and desire thrust for thrust, moan for moan in a way no other woman ever had. This was the reason Lisa had been so enthralled by the cat-eyed woman from the beginning. Why she had been so upset when she left and seemed to want nothing to do with her after _That Night_.

They continued to fuck like this for a while, sweat dripping from both of them as their bodies burned with seemingly endless passion. When Jennie’s walls began to clench around Lisa’s fingers the blond pulled back fully and added another finger, thrusting deeply into Jennie’s core with renewed energy and the brunette screamed in ecstasy at being stretched like this.

‘Lisa! Oh, God, I’m so close.’ Jennie went wild and rocked back with her whole body, pushing against the floor with all her strength to try and keep up with the power behind Lisa’s thrusts. Had they been on a bed, it surely would have broken by now.

Lisa’s arm was numb but she didn’t stop. She could feel the walls around her fingers start throbbing, and she reached for Jennie’s g-spot. Her other hand moving from Jennie’s hips to her mound and parting her lips to find her swollen clit knowing that the double stimulation would set her off.

‘FUCK LISA!’ The brunette screamed and screamed, voice cracking and her whole body convulsing with the force of her orgasm and Lisa kept thrusting into her, her fingers still relentlessly rubbing her clit triggering another orgasm. Juices bursting from the brunette with messy explosive force. Her walls clenching so hard that Lisa’s fingers were pushed out.

‘Holy shit…’ The blonde whispered in elated awe. Jennie had _squirted_. _She_ had made Jennie squirt. That was the hottest thing she had ever seen and done in her life. Her own pussy throbbed painfully, having yet to find relief since this started. Just like the last time._ No way. _She was going to cum this time.

Jennie’s arms and legs collapsed under her and Lisa had to catch the woman to keep her from crashing into the floor.

Carefully, she set the woman down and held her as the tremors passed and her breath returned to her body. ‘Are you okay?’ Lisa asked gently.

The Korean woman slowly turned to face her with a lazy smile. She looked fucking perfect, all flushed and well fucked. ‘Never been better.’ She said in a raspy voice. ‘That was amazing…’

‘No.’ The blonde shook her head. ‘Not over until I cum, gorgeous.’ Lisa pulled the woman close and kissing her deeply. Jennie immediately kissed back but pushed her away after a while.

‘I can’t.’ She said, making Lisa frown son she rushed to continue. ‘I’m not as quite as fit as you are. I can’t move just yet.’

Lisa groaned in disappointment. She could tell the woman was telling the truth, but she was so worked up and was considering just getting herself off when Jennie spoke again.

‘Take me home.’ The older woman asked. ‘Take me home with you and we’ll continue.’ There was an intensity in her eyes that Lisa hadn’t seen before. Somehow she knew that the other woman was offering something more. She might even stay in the morning.

Lisa gulped. After that night and the morning after, she’d decided to never bring someone home with her again. And to take Jennie there again… Lisa knew nothing could come of this. They had nothing in common and came from different worlds, despite how much they seemed to want each other. She knew she should just wait for her to recover and maybe get her kicks then. She shouldn’t invite Jennie back into her place, and admit her into her life if what she read in the brunette’s eyes was real… but something inside her urged her to hold on to the woman. Lisa's body rebelled against her sensibilities and before she knew it they were dressed again, Jennie wearing a t-shirt Lisa provided, in an Uber heading back to her apartment. The brunette had even rested against Lisa’s body and pulled her into a deep but slow kiss that scrambled the blonde woman’s thoughts until they arrived at her place.

No sooner were they inside, it felt to Lisa. then they were naked on her bed. Jennie, seeming to have fully recovered from their frantic fucking at the studio, licked and kissed her way down Lisa's body and latched her mouth over her wet centre. It was Lisa's turn to be dominated it seemed. She didn’t mind. What better way to blow away all that pent-up energy than with a woman she wanted more than anything? The woman who made her so out of control.

Jennie was her fix.

Her addiction.

Lisa closed her eyes as her body surrendered to Jennie’s tongue, moving slowly and firmly, revolving around her clit. As hot and intense and uncontrollable as their sex back at the studio, there was a deeper intensity to the act since they reached the apartment. It both excited and scared Lisa.

Jennie’s hands fondled Lisa's breasts as she sucked on swollen folds and thrust her tongue as deep as it could go, evoking a loud cry from Lisa until she couldn’t contain the pleasure she felt, as Jennie increased the pressure and slipped two, then three fingers easily inside her. She held Lisa’s gaze as she slipped them in and out of her core.

Lisa's hands caressed Jennie’s hair gently while her fervent thrusts continued, fast and furious then slow and gentle, teasing her towards a blissful release. Lisa pulled Jennie up beside her and kissed her deeply, her hands firmly on her arse pressing against her. Heat oozed out of Jennie when Lisa found her centre and slid her fingers inside her again.

With a naughty smile, Jennie returned the kisses passionately as she used her thumb to rub Lisa's clit into a frenzy. Lisa's moans echoed through apartment as Jennie moved on top of her, grinding her pubic bone into Lisa while her free hand massaged Lisa's breasts.

Now and again Lisa would bend her neck to flick her tongue over Jennie’s erect nipples. The blonde pulled away and flipped Jennie onto her back. She then moved down the bed and placed Jennie’s legs over her shoulders. Licking Jennie’s ankles, Lisa gazed down at her, looking vulnerable. Jennie’s eyes spat passionate fire, but she was less dominant now and accepted her caresses.

‘Don’t stop.’ Jennie writhed wildly beneath Lisa, spreading her legs willingly for her and her body jerked from the force of Lisa's fingers as she entered her again. Exactly as Jennie had requested, Lisa didn’t stop, but she did change her brute thrusting to a closer encounter where she could enjoy Jennie’s heavy pants as Lisa flicked her tongue across Jennie’s clit. Jennie finally surrendered jerking and arching her back as she came.

Lisa moved up her body until she reached her lips, pressing into them and softly caressing them with her tongue until Jennie’s own came out to meet it. They kissed a few seconds longer, up until Lisa’s body began to move against Jennie, their cores rubbing against each other.

‘Again?’ Jennie asked incredulously but interested.

‘One more time, gorgeous.’ Lisa smirked. ‘You can sleep afterwards.’ She promised, her hands already spreading the brunette’s legs an pulling one over her own until their cores were completely pressed together, clits rubbing together and creating delicious friction.

Their hips began moving and they both moaned at the intense feeling, the deep sense of intimacy, as they moved together, staring deeply into each other’s eyes. This was the spice Lisa had never known, the connection she had been seeking all along.

Now Lisa finally confirmed that by avoiding relationships she had missed out on the very ingredient she needed to ignite her sensual bliss, and finally find a way to satisfy her cravings. She needed more than just animal lust. Lisa needed a connection with someone who was just as fulfilled by her as she was by whoever she was with. That person was Jennie. Lisa needed to tell her that the next time they met.

She promised herself she wouldn’t let this woman part from her life. Not without trying for more than just a one night of pleasure.


	8. Chapter Seven

** Jennie **

It was shortly before the end of the day and on the other side of her window, clouds promised an evening shower. Pining for one last cup of coffee, Jennie brought her cup in from the kitchen down the corridor.

It was unlike her to make her own drink, but she had gradually begun to abandon her rigid regimens in the past couple of weeks, although none of her colleagues had mentioned it or even seemed to notice. Usually she had Seulgi do everything because she couldn’t bear to be away from her desk. But now it felt good to spend a little time away from her office, even if it was just for a lunch break or to grab a coffee, something she would never have considered before.

It was almost as if a piece of gauze that had covered her eyes, only allowing her to see what was immediately in front of her, had fallen away, she had started to look around her and wonder why? Why did she push herself so hard? It wasn’t for herself because it didn’t make her feel better. It wasn’t for somebody else, because the moment somebody, Lisa, had come into her life, all she wanted to do was get out of the office to see her. _And have sex all over her apartment like that morning and afternoon after the Yoga Studio sex, which… _-She thought with a smirk- _…we should definitely try again. _

When Jennie came back in, she drew the blinds so as not to be distracted by the slow switch of city life, from work and business to food, friend, and merriment. She intended to join that very atmosphere within the hour. She wanted to be with Lisa. As if a switch in her head had flipped, her obsession had switched to this incredible woman whom she had thought was so wrong for her, but had turned out to be utterly and overwhelmingly right.

‘Gareth wants to see you, Jennie,’ Seulgi told her, peeking around the doorway.

‘Of course, sure,’ Jennie answered. ‘Have a good weekend, Seulgi.’

In anticipation, Jennie waited for the reprimand she was expecting for no longer being first in and last out anymore. The pot-bellied older man was a gentle soul when he was not negotiating business deals. She smiled when she walked into his office.

‘Please, sit down, Jennie.’

‘I know what this is about—’

‘Then explain yourself. What’s happening with you?’

‘I guess things are just catching up with me,’ she apologized sincerely. ‘To be honest I’m feeling a little burnt out.’

‘Why are you only telling me this now?’ Gareth asked.

Jennie knew Gareth cared about her well-being. He was not the typical tyrant boss most thought he was by his sharp-edged eloquence in business meetings and his impeccable dress.

‘I didn’t even realize myself, it’s just sort of come on me. I mean I’ve been doing this cutthroat type stuff for almost four years and I’ve never felt the need to slow down before. You know that. It’s just that…’ Jennie hesitated, ‘…that I have been doing more stuff, apart from work. I’m just not used to having other things taking up my time. Usually, I live for my job. But now, something else is occupying my mind.’

‘Something or someone?’ Gareth asked.

Jennie looked down, suddenly shy to talk about what was happening to her. ‘Someone,’ she said eventually.

‘OK, you don’t have to tell me the details.’ Gareth chuckled. He stopped talking then, steepling his fingers and pressing them against his pursed lips. ‘How long have I been telling you to take a break?’

‘I know, I know,’ she said, feeling disappointed in herself.

‘And what you’ve been doing has interfered with your schedule?’ he asked. ‘I’m not prying. Just curious as to what or who it is.’

Jennie scoffed, holding back a delighted giggle at the thought of telling it like it was. _Well, Gareth, it’s like this, I have been pussy-whipped so much that I haven’t got the energy to think about work… only my ridiculously hot lover whom I’ve been thinking of asking to be my girlfriend!_ She quickly recovered and shrugged.

‘I’ve taken up yoga after work.’

‘But that’s great!’ he exclaimed. ‘You know, that is the best thing you can do for this kind of stressful job.’

‘Oh, believe me, I know.’ Jennie smiled. ‘It has done _wonders_ for me. The _benefits_ are overwhelming.’

‘Just take it easy. Find your centre.’ Jennie fought another bout of laughter threatening to reduce her to a horny teenager mindset. _Lisa finds my centre every time!_

Gareth rose from his seat and slapped his knees. That meant the meeting was over. ‘Just try to get your work in before yoga and balance the two. Or three. You’re invaluable to this company and you know it, right? But listen, whatever happens, there is always more to life than just work. I would much sooner you were here doing half the work well, and being happy, then burning out in a couple of years and we have to find someone else.’

‘I promise, I will do my best, Gareth,’ she affirmed. He was happy. She was happy. _I am happy._

For a long time, it had just been work that she’d lived for. It had taken a one-night stand with Lisa to make Jennie finally realize that there was more to life. Money could never buy happiness. Not really.

Jennie returned to her office, gathered her folders, and put them in her desk. Before that day she would have taken them home. She took out the key from the lock and slipped it into her little pink purse. She had a lot to thank that purse for. It was Friday evening and Jennie had no desire to work late. She wanted to laugh, laugh with other people like the bunch at the yoga studio, and the women at the bar. Monday would have her sharp and firm again, but for now, all she really wanted was to see Lisa.

Everyone had left the offices by then. Jennie stopped and looked around the dark, lifeless space. Usually she would start her long, lonely stretch into the night with her documents and numbers. Looking back, Jennie could not believe how cold her life was before she met Lisa.

There was nothing but work.

But now, what was cold and sterile, had become warm and fulfilled, bursting with life. She could feel the excitement in her insides start to tingle.

For the first time in her adult life, Jennie realized it was okay to let the reins go. Lisa had made it easy for her to do this. Lisa, the laid back, unworried, carefree Lisa had taught her how to live a life worth living.

The phone rang, and Jennie looked down at the caller ID with a smile.

‘You still at work?’ Lisa asked.

‘Yes, just packing up to leave now, actually,’ Jennie said.

‘Why are you taking so long?’ Lisa complained.

‘I’m coming as quick as I can.’ she said, shouldering her sling bag and locking her office door. ‘I won’t be long.’

On her way to the lift, Lisa appeared around the corner with a huge grin. ‘Great, because those are words I’ll never tire of hearing.’

Jennie caught her breath as she saw her beautiful lover _-maybe more soon-_ waiting for her. 

With a gasp, Jennie embraced her, pulling the blonde into a slow but deep and passionate kiss.

_Definitely more soon! But first…_

‘Want to see my office?’ She bit her bottom lip seductively. ‘I have a _really_ nice desk I think you’ll like.’ 

** _\---------------_ **

** _\---------------_ **

** _ AN _ ** ** _: And the end! Hope you enjoyed it. Might be rewriting the sex scenes in last chapter soon. Don’t forget to leave some kudos and comments, loves :***_ **

p


End file.
